Framed With Amnesia
by Vegorott
Summary: What would you do if your friend was accused of killing someone that was innocent and gaining amnesia in the same day? That's the question Kid has to answer when Black-Star is taken in for a crime he obviously did not commit and gets himself into something a lot deeper than he ever expected. Rated T for language. KidStar...maybe...
1. Knocked Over

Alright you guys, I think it's been long enough since one of my KidStar stories that isn't MIDC. Let's see if you guys like this one as much as my other ones.

Truthfully I'm not sure of this story is going to have any real KidStar in it, maybe, maybe not. But I think the idea of this story is kind of cool and I just want to see if it goes anywhere. Enjoy!

* * *

"For the last time Black-Star, get down from there!" Kid shouted at the star, tapping his foot against the ground in annoyance as he watched Black-Star dance on one of the DWMA's red points.

"Come on dude, I want to eat." Soul called to his friend.

"We can just leave without him." Maka sighed.

"And give him an opportunity to ruin the school's perfect symmetry? I'd rather wait and starve." Kid stated.

"You might be willing, but I have a craving for tacos." Liz said.

"You're pregnant sis?" Patty asked.

"Not that kind of craving Patty."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were." Soul muttered. The scythe regretted his comment when he was cuffed by his meister. "This should be considered partner abuse." The boy said as he rubbed his sore head.

"Black-Star, I will kill you if you damage the building!" The young shinigami threatened.

"You can't kill the almighty Black-Star, I'm invincible!" The assassin announced. Kid let out another irritated growl and crossed his arms.

"You're just an egotistical maniac!"

"Black-Star, please get down!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Let's just go without him." Maka said again.

"Yo Black-Star! We're gonna leave without you if you don't get your ass down here!" Soul shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"You can't go anywhere without me!" Black-Star announced, doing a small dance.

"A legless hobo could dance better than you!" Maka stated.

"Maka can dance better than you and that's saying something." The scythe gave his meister a smile as the girl glared daggers at him.

"I can dance too!" Patty squealed and did some of her own dance moves.

"No one can outshine the amazing Black-Star-" The star let out a shout as he lost his balance and fell back, landing on to one of the school's balcony.

"That idiot." Kid said with a roll of his eyes.

"He's halfway there." Soul muttered. The teens watched the balcony for several moments, waiting for Black-Star to pop up.

"He's not getting up." Maka commented, with a hint of worry in her voice. "You don't think he's hurt do you?"

"Give him another minute, he'll be jumping up and down saying how the amazing Black-Star won't go down that easily or something stupid like that." Soul said with a chuckle. His laughter died off when the star still hadn't showed his face, the group all started to feel a little bit or worry.

"Black-Star?" Kid said softly. "Black-Star!" He shouted, his heart racing with concern. He knew the boy irritated him, but that doesn't mean he wants Black-Star to be harmed. They all let out a sigh of relief when they saw their blue-haired friend climb up on the ledge of the balcony and jump down, landing on the ground without any effort. The shinigami bit the inside of his lip, not believing he was actually worried about the star. He should have known better than to think Black-Star would ever get himself into any serious trouble, he really needs to get some food in him.

"Ready to go Black-Star?" Maka asked. Black-Star opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Sid opening the door to the building. The zombie's face was filled with a sadness that confused the teens.

"Who are-"

"Black-Star." Sid interrupted the star. "I am sorry to say this...but you..." The man looked down and shook his head. "I am going to have to take you in under the charge of killing an innocent person."

"Bullshit!" Soul cursed.

"Sid are you sure?" Kid asked, drawing the attention away from the scythe's outburst.

"I have to follow the orders of my superiors and take Black-Star to the dungeon." Sid stated, obviously trying to hide his emotions.

"Your only superior is my father, why would he have Black-Star taken in?" No one noticed the confused look on Black-Star's face. "How can you guys believe Black-Star's killed anyone that was innocent?"

"I am not allowed to give out any information, but if you want to speak to Lord Death about it, you may."

"You can't be okay with this?" Maka said. "Why would they send you to get Black-Star?"

"Because they believe that I'm the only one he'll listen to." Sid answered then faced the star. "Now am I going to have to take you in by force or are you going to work with me Black-Star?"

"Sid, you can't do this." Kid protested.

"Black-Star wouldn't kill anyone out of cold blood." Maka added.

"Please, just let me do my job." Sid said.

"This is insanity!" Soul snapped. "There is no way that Black-Star would commit murder, he says a true star doesn't kill out of reason."

"Will you guys stop?" The zombie pleaded.

"Black-Star's a good guy." Patty said.

"He'd never do anything like that." Liz stated.

"Guys-"

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"I can't!" Sid snapped. "I really wish I could but I would get in trouble for doing so. Like I told you, go talk to your father Kid, he'll most likely fill you in." Sid grabbed Black-Star's arm. "Black-Star...I'm sorry, but you're coming with me to the dungeon."

"Who's Black-Star?"

* * *

*Insert dramatic music*

I wonder if this story is going to end up good or not.


	2. Learn And Escape

Let's give this story another chapter, I'm starting to like this story idea a little more as I think about it.

Shall we continue?

* * *

"Don't play games with me Black-Star, this is hard enough on me already." Sid said.

"Who's Black-Star and I don't even know you." The boy attempted to jerk his arm out of the zombie's grip, but was unable to do so. "I don't know any of you." Black-Star gestured with his free arm to the shocked teen surrounding him. "Where the hell am I?" He asked the blue man.

"Stop acting and let's go." Sid tugged the star's arm.

"I don't think he's acting Sid." Kid said and stepped up to Black-Star. "He had fallen earlier and I think he's finally rattled his head to the point of amnesia." He said as he looked into the boy's green eyes, seeing no sign of lies in them.

"I didn't hit my head and I feel fine." Black-Star insisted. "Just let me go."

"What's my name?" Kid asked.

"I don't know, but I have to say you look kind of cute for a pale dude." The young shinigami coughed into his hand to hide his cheeks that had turned a light shade of pink as Soul's laugh rang in his ears.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Sid stated. "And whether or not Black-Star doesn't remember it or not, I still have to take him in. Do not try to stop me, you will regret it." The zombie warned and dragged the protesting Black-Star into the building.

"Did he call you cute?" Maka asked.

"Bring that up again and those pigtails are going to be set on fire." Kid threatened as he went into the building as well. The group went into the building and went straight to the death room. "Father." Kid called into the room.

"Yes?" The reaper asked as he saw his son and friends enter the room.

"Why is Black-Star being put in the dungeon?" Kid asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Nothing I need to worry about? Black-Star may annoy me to the point of losing my sanity, but he is my friend and I know he would never kill anyone innocent."

"Would you guys mind leaving? I wish to speak to my son alone." Lord Death asked the other teens. Soul was about to protest but Maka put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. They went with everyone else and left Kid alone without a word.

"Why did you make them leave?" The younger shinigami asked.

"I can't give them this information, but I'm willing to give it to you. If you don't tell them anything I say."

"I won't tell the others." Kid promised, not truly sure if he was going to keep it or not.

"Yesterday Sid went out on a patrol of the city and inside of an alley was a body that hadn't disappeared yet and his soul was missing."

"How was the body still there? If someone took his soul his body should have disintegrated."

"That we are unsure of, but the one thing that we do know is that..." Lord Death turned around. "Black-Star's scarf and DNA was at the scene."

"DNA?"

"His blood was on the person's body and all of us have seen the cut on Black-Star's arm."

"Black-Star got that cut from training. At least that's what he told us."

"Exactly. With the evidence and lack of an alibi...we have to take him in as a suspect."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Kid, there's nothing you can do."

XxX Xxx XxX

Kid let out a slow breath and he saw his breath fog out into the dark air, the cold weather shouldn't last for much longer. The young shinigami let out a grunt as he finally reached the top of the building.

_There's nothing you can do._

There was something he could do and he couldn't believe he was going to do this but he couldn't risk Black-Star getting the death penalty for something he didn't do. Kid found the small window that showed Black-Star laying on the ground in his cell.

"Who are you?" Black-Star's voice was muffled.

"Call me Kid." The young shinigami said then rammed his elbow into the window. He wasn't sure what the see through wall was made of, but he knew it wasn't glass as it shattered into the room. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To find the people that framed you." Kid reached a hand down and the star hesitated. "Do you want to die for something you don't even remember doing?"

"True and I've got nothing better to do." Black-Star grabbed the paler boy's hand and was surprised when the thinner boy lifted him without trouble out into the cold air. "So why are you helping me..."

"Kid and you're my friend...at least you were when you remembered."

"I'm friends with you?" The star raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a name is Kid?"

"It's more of a nickname." Before anything else was said they heard the screeching of an alarm go off. Kid let out a curse when he saw his father and Sid standing at the exit of the building. Lord Death looked up and shared eye contact with his son for a moment.

"Who's that?" Black-Star asked.

"My father." Kid said and jumped off the opposite end of the roof.

"How is that your dad!?" The star exclaimed.

"Shut up and get down here!" Kid snapped.

"Do you have a latter?"

"Just jump, you'll be fine." Black-Star slowly climbed to the edge of the roof and letting his feet slide off the roof first, he dropped down and landed on his feet. "I'm stronger than I thought." He chuckled.

"And you're still an idiot. Now let's leave before we're found." The two boys took off, both knowing that they're going to have to stay in hiding until the mess they're stuck in is cleared.

* * *

Things are getting so dramatic and I love it!


	3. Crime Scene

I wasn't expecting so much love so soon, makes me feel like I'm not just wasting my time writing Fanfiction. Thank you all for making me feel better!

Back to the drama.

* * *

Kid felt his heart pound against his chest as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him; Black-Star only several feet behind him, struggling to keep up. The young shinigami felt his feet slide for a moment as he came to a quick stop. Several DWMA guards stood at the end of the street, looking around for the escaped prisoner and the person that broke him out. Black-Star almost ran into him as he also had to stop suddenly. Kid gasped for breath while he turned and saw even more guards now appearing at the other end of the street. The pale boy ducked into a small crack that separated two buildings. Black-Star didn't wait to be told so and he dove in as well right when someone saw him. The star patted a hand over his aching side, having gotten a cramp from all the running he had just done.

"I thought I saw someone!" One of the guards shouted. Black-Star let out a cough and Kid slapped a hand over his mouth. "I heard something!" The guard said again as his voice and footsteps got closer to the boy's hiding spot. Black-Star's eyes watered as his throat irritated him with the urge to cough. The painful tickle made his body shake. Kid grimaced when he felt his hand starting to get wet. The star grabbed the hand covering his mouth and kicked out his legs, wishing to be freed. Kid used his other arm to hold the assassin's legs, them kicking against the wall was going to give them away. Both of the boy's held their breath as the guard stood right in front of the crack, looking back and forth for the figure he had seen.

"Must've been your imagination." Another guard said.

"Yeah. Let's keep looking. Lord Death says he wants them back as soon as possible." Kid kept his position for several minutes, his hand soaked in the star's saliva and tears. As soon as everything was silent, the reaper removed his hand. The moment it was gone, Black-Star coughed harshly before breathing rapidly.

"Sorry." Kid apologized and wiped his hand on the other boy's shorts.

"I've never had to hold back a cough before...it hurt." Black-Star rubbed his throat.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to risk giving away our position." The shinigami stood up, patting the dirt off of his pants.

"So what are we going to do now?" The star asked as he got up as well, not bothering to dust himself off.

"First we have to find the spot where the person was killed at. Then...I'm not sure."

"You don't have a plan?"

"I had a spur-of-the moment, you said that I needed to think less and..."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it later." Kid gestured for the other boy to leave the crack, since there wasn't enough room for him to pass him. Black-Star looked around for people that looked like the guards before fully stepping out. "Now if I recall, the person was killed in a alley near the old supermarket that shut down years ago."

"Sounds like the perfect place for a murder." The star chuckled.

"Don't joke about things like that." Kid stated and started walking.

"Was I not funny or something?" Black-Star asked as he followed.

"You make a lot of jokes, not all of them funny, but all of them were you." Kid added the last part with a small smile.

"So if we're friends, do I have other friends?"

"Your best friend is a scythe named Soul."

"I was friends with an object?"

"That's not what I meant. People can become weapons and most others can't and some of the ones that can't become meisters; people that can use the weapons." Kid explained.

"Am I weapon?"

"No, you're a meister. Your weapon is a nice girl names Tsubaki, her most common form is a chain-scythe."

"Common form?"

"She can be many others."

"That's so cool!"

"It is quite amazing."

"Who's Soul's meister?"

"A girl named Maka."

"Are you a weapon?"

"No, I'm a meister as well. I have two girls named Liz and Patty as my twin pistols."

"You have two weapons? How come?"

"I have a little symmetry obsession."

"That explains the outfit, but what about your hair?" Kid stopped and glared at the star. "I mean it looks so awesome the way it is, why would you ever want to change it?" Black-Star's worried face made the other boy laugh.

"We're here." Kid said after he finished his laughter.

"This place reminds me of an old horror film I've seen." Black-Star commented as he looked at the broken down store.

"Over here." Kid called as he went into an alley.

"Oh shit." The star cursed as he saw the body.

"How is this still here?" The young shinigami asked himself as he crouched next to the corpse.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"How could they even think you could do this unless you had Tsubaki." Kid noted at the slash marks running along the person's body. "Tsubaki said she hadn't been used to kill anyone innocent."

"She kills people...I kill people?" Black-Star asked.

"What we do is take out people who's souls have become kishin eggs...so they're not really people anymore."

"But-"

"What the hell do you two little shits think you're doing?"

* * *

Wonder who that 'mystery' person could be?

Black-Star, did you really have to bring up Kid's hair?


	4. Mystery Man's Home

This mystery person probably won't be much of a shock for some of you...^^''

* * *

"I said, what are you two doing?" The man repeated.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about." Kid stated.

"You're looking at the body aren't you?"

"I'd rather not look again." Black-Star said, his face a sickly shade of green.

"Wait a moment...blue hair..." The man snapped and fingers. "You're the dude they think killed him!" He announced then started laughing. "How could a lightweight like you kill someone that brutally?"

"Who are you?" Kid asked. He's never seen anyone like the man before, he kind of looks like someone Maka and Soul described to him. The man had brown hair with strange spikes sticking out of the top and several piercings on his ear and nose; he wore normal looking jeans and a purple shirt with a heavy jacket unzipped over it. Kid just could not place a name on the man.

"Nice to know I'm not the only confused one for once." Black-Star commented.

"Name's Giriko." The stranger said then looked up at the sky. "It's gonna storm. You two got a place to go?"

"Giriko..." The name felt familiar to Kid, but he forgot his suspicion when a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning distracted him.

"Can we go with you?" Black-Star asked, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"Right this way." Giriko took off in a jog around the building and shoved a key he pulled out of his pocket into the keyhole.

"How do you have a key to this place?" Kid asked.

"I have a friend in high places." Giriko said as he pushed open the door and walked in, the two boys following him.

"Dude, I'm freezing." Black-Star stuttered and hugged himself for warmth.

"If ya'll want something to eat help yourself, knock on the very last door on the left five times for the spare beds, there is a switch on the wall that kicks on the heater." The man stood at the door and spoke as if he was in a hurry.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Like I said I have a friend in high places and I was told to be less of an asshole to people if I ever wanted to get f..." Giriko stopped his sentence and walked out of the building without finishing his word.

"If he ever wanted to get what?" Black-Star asked.

"I don't think I even want to know." Kid sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't stay here, not so close to the murder scene."

"We're fine...I just want to find that switch!" The star ran off before Kid could protest.

"I just stuck myself with an idiot." The young shinigami stated, walking after Black-Star. The boy ran up to the last door and pounded his fist into the wooden door five times.  
"Let's just go." Kid stated, not telling the boy he was at the wrong door. The door swung open a moment later and the star ran in. "Damn it Black-Star!" The pale boy cursed as he followed the star in.

"It's so warm in here." Black-Star announced and plopped himself down on a bed.

"We should leave." Kid insisted.

"Too comfy." The star said as he curled himself into a ball on the bed.

"Black-Star." Kid snapped and walked over to the boy.

"Come on Kiddy, aren't you tired."

"Don't call me that."

"What, I never gave you a nickname?"

"You call me Kiddo not Kiddy. I'd prefer the annoying nickname 'Kiddo' than 'Kiddy'. I'm not a cat." Kid crossed his arms as he made his statement.

"Alright Kiddo." Black-Star sat up and wrapped his arms around the thinner boy, pulling him down on to the bed.

"Let me go!" Kid demanded.

"You need to take a chill pill dude." The star said. As Kid opened his mouth to protest Black-Star ran his fingers along his side, tickling the paler boy. Against his will, Kid started to laugh. His cheeks flushed red from his laughter and he tried to push the other boy away. Kid finally manage to get Black-Star away from him and his eyes flashed with anger instead of laughter.

"How do you expect me to take a 'chill pill'!?" Kid snapped. "I can't go back to my home because I broke you out for a crime that I'm not even sure if you didn't do anymore! Now you expect me to sleep in a 'home' of a stranger!? What if he comes back when we are asleep and kills us!? How do we know he's not the real killer!?" The young shinigami took in several deep breaths, his yelling making his throat sore.

"I'm sorry Kid. I just don't want to think about people that way. I mean, did you see that body? Someone ripped that person apart...a human being." Black-Star's voice cracked on the last word. "I don't want to believe I live in a world were people do that and you can be so calm about it...like it happens everyday."

"It does happen everyday and I have seen worse."

"Have I caused worse? Am I a killer like the person that hurt that man?" Black-Star's face was filled with fear, his worry about being like someone like that made Kid feel back about snapping at him.

"No, you're a good guy." Kid said and crawled out of the bed.

"Are we staying here for the night?"

"I guess, but if I wake up dead. I'm killing you." Black-Star's chuckle made Kid smile and feel better.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I have no idea." Kid answered as he put himself into the other bed.

"Goodnight Kid." Black-Star pulled the covers over his body. Kid sat up in the bed and watched as the other boy's chest start to slow down. His breathing deepening and his face empty of emotion.

"Goodnight Black-Star." He said before putting himself under the covers as well. Maybe he could trust Black-Star's belief in the stranger not wanting to harm them.

* * *

I made it fluffy! Why did I have to make them be so adorable?


	5. Running Away Again

She lives!

* * *

_Of course he 'looses his memory'._

**_Black-Star's not smart enough to think of that._**

_Are you sure? _

**_Why would he kill someone like that?_**

_He could have submitted to the madness. He did go crazy that one time._

_**That doesn't mean**_** anything.**

"Kid..."

_You better just keep an eye on him._

"Yo! Get your ass up!" Kid let out a shocked yelp when he was rolled off of the bed, landing on the ground with a heavy 'thump'.

"What the hell was that for!?" The shinigami snapped as he hopped up on to his feet.

"Your boyfriend is asleep in my bed and he won't wake up." Giriko stated.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kid said, adjusting his outfit.

"Is he your friend?"

"Yes."

"Is he a boy?"

"I'm pretty sure he is."

"Boom, he's your boyfriend, now get him off of my bed."

"I knew we were in the wrong room." Kid muttered and walked over to the bed Black-Star was asleep in. "Black-Star."

"That's totally going to get him up." Giriko stated and crossed his arms.

"Black-Star." Kid said a little louder and poked the star's shoulder. Black-Star let out a mummer and rolled over. "Black-Star!" The other boy reached out and grabbed Kid around the neck, hugging him to his chest. "Black-Star!" Kid shouted, face burning as Giriko laughed at his predicament.

"Huh? Is it morning yet...Kid? What are you doing there?" Kid pulled himself out of Black-Star's looser grip, cheeks a bright red.

"You went to the wrong room." The young shinigami said through gritted teeth. "And you're in his bed." Kid pointed his head toward a still laughing Giriko.

"Oh...Sorry man." Black-Star apologized and got off the bed. "The door opened so I assumed it was the right room, my bad." The star rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"You two are lucky I'm trying to be a good guy. Now get out of my room before I change my mind and I shop you into little pieces." Kid stalked out of the room without a word and Black-Star gave the man another apology before walking out as well.

"Why do you look so pissed? He didn't kill us did he?" Black-Star asked. Kid grabbed a can off the shelf and didn't respond. "What crawled up your pants and died? Are you always this grouchy?" The star asked and sat on the edge of a conveyor belt that held a cash register at the end. Again Black-Star was answered with silence as Kid pulled the tab on the can and pulled it off. "Come on, you're being a sore-sport."

"Sore-sport?" Kid finally spoke, but with annoyance at the odd phrase.

"Would you rather have me say, grouch-ass, douchebag, ass-hat-"

"I get it!" Kid snapped. His glare only lasted a second when he started laughing at the scared look that crossed the other boy's face. Fear was something he had never seen on Black-Star and it made him laugh for a reason.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me long-" Black-Star's sentence was cut off by him accidently pressing a button that started the conveyor belt and it flung him to the floor. "Ow..."

"You're still as clumsy as ever Black-Star." Kid said with a smile.

"I was clumsy? With the way I dress I thought I'd be a little more balanced than that." Black-Star stated as he stood back up.

"You're just...well...silly." Kid chuckled, not sure how else how to put it without insulting the boy.

"Silly? Now you're the one using odd phrases." The star said and walked over to Kid.

"Would you rather have me say, stupid, moronic, a clueless idiot-"

"Now I get it." Black-Star said and leaned on the counter that separated them.

"Good..."

"Holy shit you guys! You gotta run!" Giriko's shout interrupted the boys.

"What?" Kid asked, back to being serious.

"Those DWMA shitheads are here, you two have to leave now before they see you. I'm not in the mood to clean up another blood bath in here." The boys didn't bother asking Giriko what he meant by 'another' blood bath and followed him to the back of the store. Black-Star swiped several cans before getting pulled out of the door by Kid. The moment the back door shut, the guards from DWMA barged in, weapons at hand.

"The place is empty." Was the last thing they heard from the building as they ran off.

"You guys are on your own from here on out, I have to go back. Don't get yourselves killed to easily." Giriko said and turned back.

"What were they doing there?" Black-Star asked as he and Kid sat down behind a dumpster.

"They must've came back for the body, first time someone's been brought to the morgue in a long time." Kid added the last part with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hopefully they didn't see us."

"If they did, we be hearing them."

"This is starting to get to tiresome, can't I just turn myself in. If you're right, I'll be fine."

"And what if I'm not? What if they just kill you on sight? No. Questions. Asked." Black-Star looked down at the ground, Kid's words hitting him hard. "Let's just eat and figure out what we're doing next, okay?"

"Hey Kid?"

"What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The question shocked Kid and he sat in silence for a moment before coughing into his hand.

"No, I don't."

"That's a shocker." Black-Star said with heavy sarcasm. Kid glared at the other boy and flicked his nose, both of them laughing afterwards.

* * *

I'm getting too cute with this story.


	6. Visiting Stein

Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to write down my stories, that I could just think of it and it would magically appear on the screen. You'll get faster updates with that.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Black-Star asked, tossing the last can of food he and Kid had to the side.

"There's a trash can, right there." Kid pointed to the dumpster they were now standing beside.

"It's close enough."

"You're an idiot." Kid stated as he started to walk off.

"I thought I was silly." Black-Star said with a chuckle and stepped in unison with the other boy with his hands behind his head.

"And I thought I was a sore-sport." They laughed again. Kid couldn't prevent himself from thinking he's never laughed this much with Black-Star or anyone in his life. He tended to keep a straight face most of the time.

"You need to smile more often." The star stated a moment later.

"Huh?"

"A smile fits you better than that blank face you switch to when you're not laughing. It just doesn't look right." Black-Star commented.

"Maybe you should try having a straight face more often."

"Like this?" Black-Star made a strange face that held a frown, puffing out his cheeks and sticking out his lower lip.

"If that's your impression of a straight face, I'm going to staple my lips into a line." Kid said.

"Or you could staple them into a smile." Black-Star jumped in front of the other boy and used two fingers to hold up both sides of Kid's lips. "You look better already." The star chuckled.

"I will bite off your fingers." Kid warned but the forced smile on his face made the threat seem less serious.

"You're no fun." The star said with a pout and removed his hands.

"Like you said, I'm a sore-sport." The young shinigami stated and continued walking.

"Are we heading anywhere specific?"

"Yes. We're visiting Dr. Stein."

"Who?"

"A mad man."

"Wait...what?" Black-Star stopped. "We're going to visit a crazy guy? Why?"

"He might know what's wrong with you, get your memory back or something." Black-Star didn't say anything as he followed Kid, but couldn't prevent a yelp from coming out when he was a large stitched-up building.

"Stein...lives there?" The star squeaked as he pointed a finger to the house.

"Wait till you meet the man who owns the building." Kid chuckled and went up to the door, knocking on it several times.

"This place gives me the creeps, I feel like the last time I was here it wasn't pleasant."

"Last time you were here you fought Stein and...well, lost horribly."

"I got my ass handed to me?"

"If that's how you want to put it." Kid took a step back when the door opened on its own, Black-Star took several steps away from the door. Kid felt like he was never going to get over how easily scared Black-Star was now, he was used to the star charging in first without a second thought of safety.

"Who is it?" A man asked.

"No one, good-bye." Black-Star tried to run away but Kid grabbed his collar to make him stay. The sound of wheels rolling told the boys the owner of the home was coming. "It was nice living while it lasted." Kid rolled his eyes. The star gasped when he saw the man appear but his jaw dropped when he tipped over in his chair after the wheel got caught on the small bump where his door was.

"Well that didn't work." A stitched up man stated as he stood up and cranked a screw that stuck out the side of his head.

"That's Stein?"

"Kid, Black-Star? What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be running away from DWMA people?" Stein asked and sat back down in his chair.

"You really don't count, you tend to do your own thing." Kid said. "We're here to see if you can help Black-Star with his memory problem."

"I'm good, I can just stay in the woods for the rest of my life."

"This is defiantly not Black-Star, usually he's challenging myself of you to a fight." Stein said to Kid.

"I believe he may have hit his head too hard and gained amnesia."

"Come here Black-Star." Stein gestured with his hand.

"I'm fine here." The star responded. Kid sighed and pushed Black-Star towards the stitched up man. Stein caught the boy, turned him around and checked the back of his head.

"There's no sign of an injury, his brain may have just hit his skull and jumbled his memory part." Stein placed a hand on the top of the blue-haired boy's head, he closed his eyes and a moment later he jumped back, letting out a curse of pain. "He doesn't have a normal case of amnesia." He stated and released Black-Star.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked as the star ducked behind him, feeling slightly violated.

"Someone else has something in Black-Star's head. I'm not sure what it is, but it's strong and it took away his memory."

* * *

*Claps* I love dramatic things and I'm surprised I haven't done any serious cliff hangers yet.


End file.
